


2020

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: February, 2020 and a lot of things are about to change for them





	2020

**February 2020**

 

_“Tessa please, come on it is not safe”_

_“what is not safe about me skating we have been skating for 22 years I think I can skate today without hurting myself”_ said Tessa as she continued to lace up her skates.

 

“ _but Tessa you have also never been 38 weeks pregnant, why don’t you just wait until after the baby is born. We really don’t need to skate today”_

_“Scott if the baby is coming out today skating is not going to change that it’s been 10 years today since we won our first gold medal, that it has been 10 years since we skated mahler, that it has been 10 years since I realized just how much I loved you. There is nothing that is going to stop me from skating with you today not even this baby”_

Scott knew that there was no way she could be talked down from skating but that does not make him any less worry, so as they took the ice he stayed even closer to her then normal. And it wasn’t until the end of their skate was there anything to worry about. Tessa had stopped skating.

 

“ _Tessa are you alright?”_

_“Scott, I think my water just broke, or I just peed myself”_

_“what actually? Tessa you’re telling the truth, right?”_

_“Scott why would I lie about this and by the contraction I just felt I am going to go with I am going into labor, so if we could go to the hospital now that would be amazing”_

The next thing Tess knew they were at the hospital and their baby son Samuel Patrice Moir was being placed in her arms.

 

_“I told you Tessa, you should not have gone skating”_

_“oh my gosh Scott Samuel was going to come today whether I was on skates or not. Samuel just wanted to make this day even more special than it already is.”_

_“I love you Tessa”_

_“I love you too Scott”_

The next day it seemed like every single Canadian figure skater had come to visit.  First it had been Jeff, Kurt, Patrick followed shortly by Kaetlyn and Gabi. All of who were in shock that Tessa an Scott had managed to finally to be together let alone get married and have a kid. Then it was Kaitlyn and Andrew, Madi and Evan, and Maddison and Zach all of who knew this was coming and were all secreted jealous that Tessa and Scott had beaten them all. Finally, it was just Marie-France and Patrice.

 

_“I still don’t you gave Samuel the middle name Patrice.”_

_“Why wouldn’t we patch if it wasn’t for you guys we would not be together. If Samuel can grow up and be half the person that you are then we have done a good job”_

_“you are both going to be amazing parents we could have told you that the first day we meet you both, we saw that every time you came into the rink and every day when you are coaching, if there is anyone who are meant to be parents it is you two”_

_“thank you, guys, for everything”_

_“no thank you Tessa you guys have been one of the best things to every happen to us that’s why we are so happy you guys agreed to stay in Montreal with us”_

_“of course, we did. Why wouldn’t we, Montreal is the city where we fell in love and it is the city where we want to raise our kids. It also happens to be the city where two of our favourite people and mentors happen to run and amazing school.”_

_“we can not thank you guys enough for everything you have done for us, you have been more than just our coaches, you are our family here.”_


End file.
